Breathing into the pool of our lives
by A Rampaging Cloto
Summary: Roxas loves Axel. No one knows if Axel is gay. Sora loves Riku. Riku has committment issues, but is in love with Sora. Roxas and Riku have a fling to vent their sexual frustrations. RoxasxRiku, AxelxRoxas, and SoraxRiku. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Disgust

Cloto: so originally this was going to be a final fantasy seven fanfiction, but I decided to do Kingdom hearts instead because Kingdom Hearts is so much better! Well this is probably going to be my longest and most drama filled story. Enjoys :D

Key:

Roxas: POV like this

Axel: **POV like this**

Sora: _POV like this_

Riku: POV like this

High school shouldn't suck this much. Why is my life so fucked up? I mean seriously. I'm in love with one guy, but I'm seriously crushing on this other guy. I don't know what to do! My brother does like the guy I'm crushing on though, so I guess I shouldn't go for him. But I know he is gay. The guy I'm in love with. I'm not sure he is gay. He flirts with me a lot, but so do a lot of other straight guys.

Hi my name is Roxas. Currently my high school life has been perfectly normal except this year. I'm a junior at my Boarding school. I have an older brother named Sora. He isn't very smart either, and he complains a lot. Everything was fine until my best friend moved to our school. My best friend name is Axel. When I first met Axel we didn't get along at all, but over time we got to know each other. Unfortunately without realizing it, I fell in love with Axel. The problem is that first I don't think Axel is gay, and second Axel doesn't know I'm gay. If that wasn't enough over the last summer break I developed a crush on Sora's best friend Riku. I knew for sure Riku was gay. Him and Sora had a fling freshman year, but it didn't work because Riku didn't like the thought of being tied down to a person, which Sora had problems with.

"Hey Roxas!"

"Huh?" I replied.

"Whatcha doin?" Riku asked.

"Oh nothing really. Just trying to entertain myself." I replied.

"Ah I see. So umm I was wonderin if you liked anybody." Riku stated slyly.

"Why would you want to know that?" I asked.

"Because me and Sora were talking about how you followed Axel everywhere. Sora doesn't believe me when I say that you like Axel." Riku replied.

"Excuse me, but I do not follow him everywhere. I don't like Axel like that. He isn't gay anyways." I snapped.

"Calm down missy! I was only teasing you. I wouldn't blame you though. Axel is pretty sexy for a redhead." Riku laughed.

I looked at Riku with a quizzical face and just shook my head. Riku turned to me and grabbed my face. "Cheer up already!" he exclaimed. I just glared at him.

"You know you are kinda cute when you are mad." Riku stated.

I tried to turn to hide my blushing, but Riku wouldn't let go of my face. Riku just laughed at my attempts to escape his grasp.

"You know if you let me I'll give you what you want. I know you don't want to date me because of Axel, but you can't deny the hormones." Riku soothed.

I just looked at him waiting to see what he was going to do. Riku leaned in and connect his lips to mine.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Simple. I'm horny." Riku replied. He kissed me again harder than last time. He pressed his body to mine and groped me slightly.

"What about Sora?" I gasped.

"Sora? Well he just called. He said he wouldn't get home another hour or so. That's plenty of time for me." Riku replied. He pushed up against my body making me ache slightly.

"I can't believe this is happening!" I thought to myself.

I let Riku completely take over me. I let him do whatever he wished to do to me, and groaned slightly as he entered me. The sex lasted for about forty-five minutes, which was plenty of time for both of us to get satisfaction.

Afterward Riku said, "Hey, don't expect this to happen often. Sora has completely cut me off since I won't go out with him. He's trying to use sex to get me to go out with him."

I just nodded as a reply. Riku got dressed and went downstairs to wait for Sora. I laid in my bed and felt tears begin to trickle down my face. My life was so confusing and I didn't know what to do or who to turn to.

Hey I'm Riku. I'm currently a senior at the boarding school. My best friend is Sora. Sora is the only person I really care about. I love Sora, but I have commitment fears that prevent me from committing to him. Sora realized this a long time ago and I guess that is why he let me have sex with him. Lately though Sora has been denying me sex. This has caused me to release my sexual frustrations on other people. I never told Sora that even though we weren't dating he was the only person who I had sex with. I also never told Sora that he took my virginity. My sexual frustration and Sora's cut off has lead me to become a whore, and I'm completely ashamed of myself for it. After I screw someone I always act cold and distant to them.

I was at Sora's house waiting for him to get home. Sex or no sex, we were still best friends. My phone started ringing and I realized that it was Sora's ringer.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Riku, I'm going to be a little late I'm just now getting seen by the orthodontist, and they said it be an hour or so." Sora informed me.

"Oh ok. Well I'll be at your house waiting for you." I replied.

"Ok see you soon." Sora said as he hung up.

Great! Let boredom ensue. Then suddenly I heard a bang from upstairs. Roxas. I went upstairs and peeked into Roxas's room. I saw Roxas sitting on his bed staring of into space. 

"Hey Roxas," I said.

"Huh?" he replied.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked.

"Oh nothing really. Just trying to entertain myself." Roxas replied.

"Ah I see. So umm I was wonderin if you liked anybody." I stated slyly.

"Why would you want to know that?" Roxas asked.

"Because me and Sora were talking about how you followed Axel everywhere. Sora doesn't believe me when I say that you like Axel." I replied.

"Excuse me, but I do not follow him everywhere. I don't like Axel like that. He isn't gay anyways." Roxas snapped.

"Calm down missy! I was only teasing you. I wouldn't blame you though. Axel is pretty sexy for a redhead." I laughed.

I turned to look at Roxas face, which gave me a quizzical look. He shook his head and I grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes. 

"Cheer up already!" I exclaimed. My reply was a glare. "You know you are kinda cute when you're mad," I said.

Roxas tried to turn away, but I noticed the redness in his cheeks increase. I laughed at him.

"You know if you let me I'll give you what you want. I know you don't want to date me because of Axel, but you can't deny the hormones." I soothed.

Roxas just sat and stared at me so I took advantage and pressed my lips to his.

"Why are you doing this?" Roxas asked.

"Simple. I'm horny," I replied. I kissed him again and pressed up against him. I placed my hand right on his crotch to get a reaction.

"What about Sora?" Roxas gasped.

"Sora? Well he just called. He said he wouldn't get home another hour or so. That's plenty of time for me." I replied. I pushed up against his body.

Roxas easily let me take over, and was silent for the most part. He was so unlike Sora who moaned and groaned aloud the whole time. I lasted for forty-five minutes and Roxas had cummed somewhere in between. 

Afterward I said, "Hey, don't expect this to happen often. Sora has completely cut me off since I won't go out with him. He's trying to use sex to get me to go out with him."

Roxas just nodded as a reply. I got dressed and went back downstairs to wait for Sora to get home. While waiting I was completely disgusted with myself for what I had just done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Cloto: Now it's time to introduce Sora and Axel. YAY!

Key:

Sora: POV like this

Axel: _POV like this_

"I hope Riku won't be too bored alone." I thought.

Hi, my name is Sora. I'm a senior at the boarding school. My best friend is Riku, and he is also the person I'm in love with. Unfortunately he refuses to date me. I think he has some serious commitment issues and they piss me off. I dated Riku for a month freshman year, and we have been sex buddies since then. I decided recently that I wasn't going to sleep with Riku anymore until he dated me. I wasn't getting anywhere letting him screw me and we aren't dating. Roxas is my little brother and I know he has a small crush on Riku, but I trust he won't do anything. It is kind of obvious he is in love with Axel anyways.

"I hate the orthodontist." I thought to myself angrily.

"Sora Leonhart." The doctor called. I got up and followed her to a secluded room. I was finally getting my braces taken off and what a joy it was going to be.

"I hope my teeth didn't stain." I thought. "I really don't want to look bad to Riku. Why does he have to be such a deuche bag anyways? Why can't he just date me already? I know he loves me, he has been practically screaming the last time we had sex. Maybe he was caught in the moment. Know our last time was different. We both said 'I love you.' Oi ve I hope he doesn't think I stopped cause I don't want him to love me."

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Sorry." The doctor said.

"God that hurt damn it! I swear doctor don't know what they're doing anymore." Sora yelled to himself. "Anyways I wonder what Riku is doing. I hope he isn't too mad about cutting off the sex. I hope he doesn't take he needs out on someone else. Oh god Roxas please don't be home! If you are home Roxas say no! I know you like him, but you are my little brother! Don't let him use you!"

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Sora roared.

"Sorry." The doctor replied.

"How is everything going?" a second, older doctor came in and asked.

"Pain." Sora replied.

"Fine." The first doctor replied.

Sora glared at the doctor. The older doctor took a look at Sora's teeth, which were done. "Not bad for a first time."

"First time?" Sora asked.

"Yep." The older doctor replied.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill both of you." Sora glared.

The doctors just looked at Sora backing away slightly and he left.

"Fucking doctors can go to Hell." Sora stormed.

"_Demyx this is fucking retarded!" I whined._

_Sup, name's Axel. Got it memorized?_ _I'm a junior at the boarding school. I moved here very recently and I have only two friends. Demyx and Roxas. Roxas is in my grade and Demyx is a sophomore like my little brother Zexion. I'm gay, but not many people know. In fact only Zexion and Demyx know. I DJ at the town's only gay club and love every minute of it. I'm a bit of a whore when it comes to guys. I've slept with a bunch of random guys and I even slept with Demyx a couple of times. I have to get myself checked a lot though and it really sucks hiding all this shit from my rents (my parents). I've never been in love before, but I do like Roxas more than I've liked anyone else before. There's just something different about him. Roxas older brother Sora is cute too. Definitely bang-able. The one conquest I have yet to entertain is Riku. I'll sleep with all them eventually, but for right now I'm not sure I can trust them enough to not out me to everyone at school. I trust Roxas and I think I'll make my move soon._

"_Axel quit bitching." Demyx growled._

"_But there is no point to this." I hissed._

"_It's drag night at the club and you are djing, you don't have a choice but to dress drag." Demyx snapped._

"_Why can't you dress up too!" I whined._

"_Because I'm not going." Demyx replied, surveying the dress he put on Axel._

"_What? You're not going?" I asked incredulous._

"_Nope not going. I have a date tonight. Plus I don't like being in drag. I'm girly enough." Demyx replied coolly._

"_Date? With who?" I asked._

"_Zexion. What don't give me that look!" Demyx exclaimed._

"_My little brother? Demyx were you thinking?" I asked._

"_Yes, your brother is in my grade and we have a class together. I know him better than you think." Demyx replied._

"_Demyx I don't want you dating him!" I growled._

"_Relax Axel I'm not going to have sex with him." Demyx defended._

"_You better not till you are cured!" I said aggravated._

"_I won't. I really like him. I'm not going to screw this up Axel." Demyx soothed._

"_How did you get him to say yes?" I asked._

"_He said yes himself. Of course this was after he confessed that he's had a crush on me since you guys had moved here." Demyx said smugly._

"_No he didn't! He would have told me." I stated._

"_Everyone has their secrets." Demyx replied._

"_Does he know me and you have had sex?" I asked._

"_No." Demyx muttered._

_I smirked, "Well good luck with that. My brother is one weird kid."_

"_Yea thanks for your support." Demyx replied sarcastically._

"_Demyx just so you know. If you hurt my little brother in anyway I'll break you." I threatened._

"_I won't, don't worry." Demyx replied slightly intimidated._

"_I'm glad you guys talk about me." Zexion said sarcastically._

"_Zexion." Demyx giggled._

"_I can take care of myself Axel." Zexion said sternly._

"_I know, but I'm still you older brother." I said cockily._

"_You make a pretty girl." Zexion smirked._

"_Shut it. It's drag night at the club. God I hate this. The only thing that would make this worse is if Roxas showed up at the club tonight." I whined._

"_Well if he does, he probably won't recognize you with your fake boobs and fake ass." Demyx laughed._

_I picked up a hair brush and chucked it at Demyx. _

"_That wasn't girly at all!" Demyx laughed. Zexion joined in to, which shocked me because I only saw Zexion laugh when it was just me and him alone. Zexion must actually like Demyx for real._

"_God, Roxas please don't go to the club and recognize me!" I whined to myself. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Clubbing

Cloto: Chapter three!! Ok so about chapter two. I didn't mean to leave out the title. I didn't realize I hadn't typed one. So I apologize. Reviews kthnxbia!!!

Key:

Riku: POV like this

Sora: _POV like this_

Roxas: **POV like this**

Sora finally got home from the orthodontist and I was excited to see his new smile. Sora looked at me and kept his mouth completely shut.

"Come on Sora, show me that new beautiful smile." I teased.

Sora shook his head and tried to communicate with his mouth closed. I looked at him and laughed.

"Sora you gotta open your mouth when you talk, or I can't understand you."

Sora just stared at me.

"If you don't open your mouth I'll open it for you." I said as I moved in closer to Sora. I grabbed both of his wrists as they came up in protest and pressed him against the wall. I smirked as Sora struggled to get free. I leaned in and pressed my lips to Sora's and began to worm my tongue into Sora's mouth. Sora let my tongue enter and quickly gave up struggling. I pressed myself into Sora and began to reach down. I grabbed his crotch and Sora replied by opening his eyes and bringing his knee up into my crotch. I doubled over in pain and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"What the hell Sora." I exclaimed.

"I told you were not doing stuff like that anymore." Sora yelled.

I looked at Sora and realized just exactly how mad he was about it. I tried to push myself up, but the pain was still there. I slowly got up and pulled Sora into and embrace. Sora stood frozen and slightly shocked.

"I'm sorry Sora. I didn't want to upset you." I apologized.

Sora pulled away from me and smiled exposing his teeth. "Don't worry about it Riku. I can't stay mad at you."

I smiled a little bit and looked at Sora, who stared back at me. Sora clinched my shirt and pressed himself against me and brought his lips to mine. I quickly replied by pressing Sora back up against the wall and pushing my tongue into Sora's mouth. Sora groaned slightly and wrapped his leg around mine. There was a cough and I slowly turned to see Roxas.

"Can you two please go to Sora's room? Aqua and Terra are going to be coming over shortly. I don't think they want to see you two making out." Roxas complained.

Before I could make a reply Sora grabbed my hand and pulled me to his room and slammed the door.

I'd had never wanted Riku as badly as I did right now. Riku sat on my bed confused and shocked as I began taking complete control. I pushed him down and climbed on top of him. I pressed my mouth to his and he furiously gave me return. Riku lifted his leg a little to grind me and I moaned from the pleasure. Riku rolled me over so that he was on top of me now and he leaned down and kissed me neck. I could feel the pleasure soaring throughout my body. Everything that Riku did made me gasp and moan. I tried to ignore the pain my teeth were giving me as I took my shirt off. Riku looked at me confused.

"_Sora, I thought …" Riku said confused._

"_Riku, tonight will be the one exception." I replied._

_Riku smiled at me and quickly took his shirt off as well. We were quickly striping ourselves of all clothing. I groaned as Riku pressed his hand against my cock. Riku slowly licked down my chest and stomach. He kissed my cock and licked it. I groaned Riku put it in his mouth and began sucking me. I twisted and fidgeted from the pleasure as Riku's head bobbed as he blew me. Riku started playing with my balls as he blew and the pleasure increased. I could feel the pressure inside me begin to increase, as I was getting closer to cumming. I groaned as I expelled into Riku's mouth, who slowed down and let me finish. He pulled my cock out his mouth and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and he came back up to my face and began to kiss me again. Riku stopped and leaned over to my end table beside my bed and opened the drawer. He pulled out the tube of lubricant and smirked at me. I sighed as Riku lathered up his fingers with lubricant and penetrated me to loosen me up. I groaned as Riku touched my prostate while he worked on me. Riku kissed my body throughout the process and I moaned. Riku eventually finished the loosening and put some lubricant on his penis. He slowly thrust himself into me. We both gasped from the pleasure that occurred with the first entrance. Riku bent me so that he could kiss me while he began to pound into me. I groaned and fidgeted from the pleasure. Riku continued to pound into me for a while. The whole thing lasted about forty-five minutes, and afterward we were both exhausted. Riku climbed behind me and cuddled me, and I feel asleep._

**I tried not to let Riku and Sora bother me, but I can't believe Riku would be doing stuff so shortly after he finished with me. I could feel depression beginning to grasp me and I sat down on the couch exhausted. I sat thoroughly annoyed with Sora's loud moaning. I got up to put on some music in hopes to drown out the loud moaning. Apparently Sora had given up on keeping his promise of not sleeping with Riku until Riku asked him out. I looked at the clock and noticed that Aqua and Terra were late. I sighed. There was a sudden knock on the back door and I turned and looked at the door confused.**

**I got up slowly and made my way to the back door. I grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it. I pulled the door open and stood looking confused at Axel.**

"**Yo Roxas." He said.**

"**What're you doing here?" I asked incredulously.**

"**I'm here to see you of course." Axel responded.**

**He grabbed my chin and brought his face to mine and kissed me passionately. I stood frozen, partly out of shock and fear, and partly because I wanted this … badly. Axel then pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I stared back at his green eyes, captivated.**

"**Your friends are here." Axel said.**

**I looked at him confused.**

**I woke up with a start and accidentally smacked Sora in the face. I looked around and realized I had been dreaming.**

"**Oww you bastard. Roxas you pitching a tent?" Sora giggled.**

**I looked down at my crotch and realized that I had a boner and it wasn't hiding. I quickly readjusted myself just in time as Aqua and Terra both walked in.**

"**Roxas!" Terra boomed.**

**Terra charged at me and jumped on me as I lay on the couch. I screamed from the sudden attack and Terra began to laugh.**

"**Roxas I know you like me as a friend, but I didn't know I got this reaction." Terra laughed commenting on boner that was now pressed against him. **

**He got off me still laughing and Aqua looked at us confused. I looked at Terra annoyed and slowly got up off the couch. I took Aqua and Terra to my room and turned on the stereo and playstation 2. It was a daily routine for us. Terra and me would play games, while Aqua would look through magazines and we would all three talk about things.**

"**So what caused you to get that?" Terra asked.**

"**Dream." I replied.**

**Terra laughed. "Let me guess Axel?"**

"**Shut up!" I exclaimed.**

"**Speaking of Axel," Aqua interjected, "He's gonna be at my birthday party this weekend Roxas. If you want I can hook you two up."**

**I blushed and pretended not to hear. Terra laughed at me and couldn't focus on the game, so naturally I took advantage and killed him. He swore at me and focused again on the game.**

"**Roxas you do know that Axel is my cousin." Aqua continued.**

"**Yeah." I replied.**

"**I can confirm without a doubt that he is gay Roxas. You need to ask him out." Aqua pushed.**

"**I don't know." I replied whiny.**

"**Grow a pair and ask the redhead out!" Aqua demanded.**

**I shrunk in fear from the yelling and nodded my head in to agree. Aqua smiled and turned a page in her magazine. I began thinking about what I would do after I asked Axel out. What if he said no? I already began worrying and doubting myself. I sighed defeated. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Night Out in the Town

Cloto: ok so I know last chapter the title wasn't a really good title cause the clubbing never actually happened. So this chapter will be the clubbing.

Axel POV

**Roxas POV**

"Woohoo!" I shouted out the window.

"Would you get back in the car before you get me pulled over!" Namine shouted.

"Chillax girl, I'm just tryin to have some fun!" I said and came back into the car.

"Yeah well your fun better not cost me a ticket cause it will cost you your life." Namine snapped.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out a cigarette. I lit up and moaned as I took my first drag.

"Thinking about Roxy?" Namine teased referring to the moaning.

"I'll get in that boys pants just you wait." I boasted.

"You don't even know if he's gay." Namine replied annoyed.

"Wouldn't be the first straight guy I slept with." I sneered.

"You're sick you know that." Namine scoffed.

"Namine you're so cruel to me." I whined.

Namine laughed at me and focused on the road. I kept working on my cigarette thinking about who I should hookup with tonight at the club. Maybe Demyz again. Maybe that new guy Zexion. I have so many choices. I wish Roxas went to the club that way I could know for sure he was gay. I wished secretly to myself that he was. I couldn't tell Namine my feelings, she wouldn't understand. I have never felt a longing emotion to anyone before, always lustful, but Roxas changed all that. I don't know why or how, but he did. I took my final puff of my cigarette and flicked it out the window. We had just arrived at the gay club and the music could be heard from the outside like usual. I walked in with Namine and began to scope the room for possible cuties. Then I saw something very shocking.

"Axel!" Demyx squealed. "Look who I met! His name is Zexion!"

I stared at disbelief. Demyx actually went to someone else first … both Demyx and Zexion were the type of guys who get approached, not doing the approaching.

"Umm hey." I replied slightly confused.

Demyx leaned in trying to wisper, but still had to yell because of the music "What do you think?"

I patted Demyx on the shoulder "Good luck bud." Then walked off.

I heard Demyx call out after me, but I pretended I didn't hear it over the music. I went to the bar and found Namine.

"What's wrong? Get denied already?" Namine teased.

"Demyx is with Zexion." I replied blankly.

"Oh my god! Nu uh get out!" Namine stuttered.

"Yeah" I replied stupidly.

"Wow. It's about time that pipsqueak Demyx actually got the balls to talk to Zexion. Demyx wouldn't shut up about him the other night." Namine stated.

"Wait … you knew Demyx liked Zexion?" I asked completely oblivious.

"Yeah you were too busy making out with a guy to hear him." Namine replied in disgust.

"Oh ok it makes sense now." I replied smugly.

"You know Demyx looks up to you. You should be nicer to him." Namine said.

I looked at her confused. "Why? I'm a terrible role model."

"Yeah, but think about all the times you have helped him out." Namine pointed out.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I replied still a little confused.

"Axel!" Namine says urgently and grabs my arm. Her other hand pointed towards the door. I followed her finger and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

**Aqua was finally turning eighteen and to celebrate she wanted to go to a club. None of us had ever been to a club. We all three promised that our first experiences would be together. I was in my room getting ready. Aqua insisted that I put some eyeliner on so it could 'bring out my eyes.' I stared at myself in the mirror and sighed with contempt. There was a knock at my door and Sora came in.**

"**Hey Roxas … whoa!" Sora said when he saw my eyeliner.**

"**What do you want?" I snapped.**

**Sora flinched slightly "Well I was just wondering what you were doing tonight, but from the way you're dressed I can tell you're busy."**

"**How could you sleep with him?" I asked abruptly.**

**Sora stared at me confused "I use to sleep with him all the time Roxas. You knew that."**

"**No … how could you sleep with him only an hour after he finished sleeping with me." I said bluntly. I didn't know why, but I was happy at Sora's reaction. Sora stood looking at me hurt and confused. I could see tears start to form in Sora's eyes. **

"**Roxas I didn't know that he …" Sora started.**

"**Whatever. I'm sick of you two. You know instead of waiting for him to ask you out why don't you get the courage to ask him yourself." I snapped and walked out the door. I stormed down the stairs and out of the house. I began to walk down the sidewalk towards Aqua's house. When I got there I told her what happened.**

"**Roxas you can't stand to see your brother happy can you?" Aqua said forcefully.**

**I stared at her in disbelief.**

"**Look Axel is gay and yet you won't ask him out, and then you criticize Sora for not asking Riku out. That is very hypocritical." Aqua almost yelled. "Look at me Roxas. Quit sleeping with Riku. It's hurting you and Sora. Promise me you will never again sleep with him!"**

**I stared at the floor and sighed. "Alright I won't sleep him anymore. And I'm not a hypocrite!"**

"**Fine then prove it. Ask Axel out next time you see him and I won't think you're a hypocrite." Aqua dared.**

"**But … but …but …" I stuttered.**

"**Roxas still being a pussy?" Terra asked.**

"**Terra! I'm gonna kill you if I hear you say that word again!" Aqua glared. "But yes he's still being a pussy."**

"**Hey how come you can say it, but I can't?" Terra asked.**

"**Because I have it." Aqua replied.**

"**Then how come you can say penis!" Terra asked.**

"**Because I'm a girl and I can say whatever I want." Aqua stated matter-of-factly.**

"**See this is why I don't date girls." Terra said.**

"**I didn't know you were gay Terra." Aqua teased.**

"**I ain't gay. I just sleep with women that's all they're good for." Terra laughed.**

"**Pig." Aqua snapped.**

"**Alright you two quit flirting! Are we ready to go?" I cut in.**

**They both glared at me for my first comment and I smiled in reply.**

"**I don't know Aqua … I might be turning gay seeing Roxas's smile." Terra said.**

"**Oh I know what you mean Terra!" Aqua replied enthusiastically.**

**Terra jumped on me and pinned me to the floor. I laid there stunned as I watched Terra begin to lean in he was about an inch away from my face and stopped. "What's wrong Roxy?"**

**Suddenly his face crashed into mine and I could hear Aqua laughing. Terra pulled away flabbergasted. "What the hell Aqua!" Terra said angrily.**

"**More! More!" Aqua laughed.**

**I pushed Terra off of me and glared at Aqua. "Not funny."**

**Aqua stood up "Are we all ready now?"**

**Roxas and Terra stood up both glaring at Aqua.**

"**So you never said where we are going." Terra finally said.**

"**The best club in town duh!" Aqua replied. "Now get in the damn car!"**

**We obeyed Aqua and went and got in her car. She began driving and cranked up some music up. I sat quietly staring out the window, while Aqua and Terra bickered about the music. After about ten minutes Aqua parked. "We're here!" she yelled.**

**I got out of the car and stared at the building. I could hear music coming from the building. "Great." I thought to myself. I hated loud places. We got in line to enter when I noticed that some of the people in line were very … homosexual. I turned and looked at Aqua.**

"**Aqua please tell me we are not where I think we are." I said worried.**

"**Roxas you have nothing to worry about! Terra on the other hand might." Aqua chuckled.**

"**What? Why? Explain!" Terra boomed.**

"**You have got to be kidding me Aqua." I said.**

"**Well I knew you wouldn't have come if I told you in advance!" Aqua explained.**

"**Duh! Axel comes to this club!" I snapped.**

"**Axel?" a guy behind me said.**

**I turned around to see a guy who was tall and slender. He had purplish pink hair and had a kind yet cocky smile on his face. **

"**I know Axel." He said. "Axel is very popular at this place. Not a bad fuck either."**

**Hot anger lanced through me when I heard him say the last part. I clenched my fist and my teeth trying to keep myself calm.**

"**How do you know Axel?" he asked.**

"**I'm his cousin," Aqua interjected, "and we go to school with him."**

"**Oh! You go to the college?" the guy asked.**

"**Umm no. We're still in high school." Aqua blushed.**

"**Oh hmm Axel told me he went to the college. Oh where are my manners, my name is Marluxia." The guy replied.**

"**Aqua I'm gonna kill you." Terra said suddenly.**

**Aqua turned and stared confused.**

"**We're at the fag bar!" Terra snapped.**

**A couple people hissed at the word and Marluxia frowned. Fortunately I was use to this from Terra.**

"**Oh get over you big wuss!" Aqua snapped back.**

"**Guys we can go in now let's go!" I said trying to distract them.**

**Aqua and Terra followed Marluxia inside and I followed them.**

**Once we got inside it was very loud. I glanced around and saw no Alex and sighed from relief. I could not ask him out tonight or ever. **

"**Hey want to dance?" Marluxia asked looking at me.**

**I turned around wondering who he could possibly be talking to, but then realized he was talking to me. "Oh … umm … I'm not a good dancer" I replied, which was an absolute lie.**

"**That's ok I'll teach you. Come on it'll be fun." Marluxia soothed.**

**I wonder what to say when I say Axel approaching us. "Yeah ok!" I said hurriedly and grabbed Marluxia's hand and walked into the crowd.**

**Once I was in the crowd I started dancing with Marluxia pretending I didn't know what I was doing allowing him to teach me. We ended up dancing for while and I actually had a lot of fun despite I kind of hated Marluxia for sleeping with Axel. The next thing I know Marluxia is pressed up against me and our bodies were grinding up against each other. Marluxia then leaned down and did something I didn't expect. He kissed me and he did it very passionately. I was stunned when suddenly he was yanked away. **

There Roxas was with my cousin Aqua. I could not believe it. Roxas was here at the gay bar. Roxas was gay? I knew Aqua would know so I got up and made my way towards them. Moving through all the people was tougher than it usually was and when I got to them Roxas was gone. Where did he go?

"Axel!" Aqua said coming over and hugging me.

"Hey girl, what are you doing here?" I replied.

"Yeah why are we here?" Terra joined in.

"Terra I didn't know you liked boys." I said pretending curiosity.

"Roxas is the queer not me." Terra replied unamused.

So Roxas is gay. Things are going according to plan a little too well! Where could Roxas be? I started looking around for him.

"Where did Roxas go?" Aqua asked Terra.

"Went off with that guy." Terra replied.

"Marluxia?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah him." Terra replied.

"Oh well if you see Roxas Axel, he has something to ask you." Aqua said.

My stomach dropped. Of all guys Roxas ran into Marluxia would have been the worst for him. God I hate that romantic. I walked away and began looking for Roxas and Marluxia. There were impossible to tell from in the dark crowded area. After about an hour Namine ran up to me a pointed. I saw a short blonde headed guy being engulfed by a purple headed menace. I began walking towards them when I saw Marluxia lean down and kiss Roxas. The next I remembered after that was standing over Maraluxia infuriated with my fist raised.

"What the hell Axel!" Marluxia shouted.

I just stared at him and then looked at Roxas who was walking away. I quickly followed Roxas trying to call out to him. Roxas left the building and so did I.

"Roxas slow down!" I shouted after him.

Roxas turned around and looked at me. He then turned back around and sprinted. I was shocked at first and then sprinted after him.

I felt like I had been running for a long time. God what is Roxas a track star? I had to stop I was completely out of breathe. I was more than out of breathe, I needed some water. I got up and noticed Roxas was gone. I sighed heavily and kept walking. I passed an alley and I heard a faint sniff. I turned and stared in disbelief. Roxas was sitting there crying into his knees. I slowly walked over not sure what to do.

"Roxas?" I said.

Roxas jerked his head up and starred at me. He quickly rubbed his eyes on his sleeves and stood up. "Hey." He replied.

"Are you ok?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I ran away from you." Roxas said quietly.

"It's ok. Umm Aqua said you had something to ask me?" I said because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Huh? Oh … right that thing." Roxas said. "It's silly really she wants me to ask you something, but I already know the answer so I don't see the point in asking, but she still insists that I ask and well …" Roxas rambled.

He was so cute while he rambled on and on. He was irresistibly cute and I knew what I wanted. I grabbed his chin and leaned down and connected my lips to his. Roxas didn't reply at first, which worried me but he eventually wrapped his arms around my head and played with my hair while pulling me in for a deeper kiss. We began kissing more passionately when there was a sudden crash.

I looked at Roxas "Maybe an alley isn't the best place. Wanna come back to my apartment?"

Roxas stared at me for a minute and then gave his reply.

Cloto: wow longest chapter yet! Yay! Sorry I've been slack this summer. I'm busy with getting ready for college and shit, but I got a new laptop so things should go by quicker. Yay for us right! How you guys like the chaos that's happening.


End file.
